Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 416
... New York City is cleaning up after the final battle between Earth's mightiest heroes and the psychic entity known as Onslaught, a battle that cost the city of its greatest heroes.Everyone believes that the Avengers and the Fantastic Four sacrificed their lives to stop Onslaught in . However, they survived and live on in a pocket universe as seen in the Heroes Reborn event. They are discovered alive and returned home during the events of - . As the cleanup effort press on, a gang of crooks attempts to take advantage of the situation by robbing a delivery truck. This attempt is interrupted by Spider-Man, one of the few heroes that survived the Onslaught crisis. Surprisingly, the men in charge with loading the truck also begin opening fire on the wall-crawler. In the ensuing struggle, one of the crates fall down and shatters, revealing that it is a shipping of illegal firearms. As the wall-crawler wraps up both sides of the conflict the police arrive on the scene. The web-slinger is surprised once again when the first officer on the scene thanks him for his help and his told his contributions are needed after so many other heroes have recently died. As Spider-Man swings away, the severity of the situation finally strikes home leaving the web-slinger to wonder if New Yorkers will ever recover from this tragic loss. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson and Joe Robertson have a private meeting to discuss the Daily Bugle's financial troubles. Although he hates to do it, Jonah realizes that he has no choice but to start cutting jobs in order to keep the newspaper in business. While at his mansion, the Rose has learned about Spider-Man's interference in his gun-running operation. His bodyguard, Delilah, offers to recover them from police custody, however, he is engaging in more subtle means to bail out his men and recover the confiscated property. That's when they are interrupted by the sudden appearance of Scrier who tells the Rose that they are about to become business partners. By this time, Spider-Man is on his way home, but before he can sneak into his apartment his spider-sense begins to go off. Peaking in his window, he spots mobster Jimmy-6 lazing on the couch, making the wall-crawler regret allowing Jimmy to hide out at his place.Jimmy-6 has been hiding out at Ben Reilly's place after an attempt on his life in . As he leaps away, Ben Reilly realizes that this is much more complicated than when he and Peter Parker were trying to learn which one of them was really a clone.At the time of this story, Ben Reilly believes he is the original Spider-Man and Peter Parker is a clone. This was told to them in . In reality, this is all part of a grand deception created by the Green Goblin as revealed in . At that moment, Peter Parker arrives at the Daily Bugle, still excited about the news that he and Mary Jane are going to have a daughter.Mary Jane announces that she was pregnant in and they were told that they were having a daughter in . He notices that everyone is upset about something. That's when Glory Grant tells Peter that the Daily Bugle is downsizing and people are being laid off. Just then, Jacob Conover storms out of Joe Robertson's office, furious over being laid off he vows to make the Bugle regret terminating him. Just as Peter wonders how things can get any worse, Joe Robertson invites Parker into his office to talk. Meanwhile, Scrier returns to his hideout where he meets with Gaunt. He believes that the Rose is Richard Fisk, the son of Wilson Fisk the former Kingpin of Crime.Criminals have been attempting to take control of New York's criminal underworld since the Kingpin was ousted in . Scrier makes mention of the Richard Fisk's past identities: The Schemer ( - ), The Rose ( ) and Blood Rose ( . Although he doesn't know why Fisk has returned to his Rose identity, Gaunt reminds Scrier that the Rose's identity is unimportant as they are only using him as a patsy.Scrier's theory that the Rose is Richard Fisk is incorrect, the true identity of the new Rose is revealed in . Back at the Daily Bugle, Peter learns that he is being laid off. However, Joe explains it's not as bad as it sounds as he wills till be able to work freelance and Jonah managed to arrange a generous severance package for Peter including a year of health insurance to help with the cost of Mary Jane's pregnancy. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is still on patrol when he comes across two children named Aleshia and Kadrill. The two children arguing over who is responsible for the death of Earth's heroes. Kadrill blames it on all mutants since Onslaught was a mutant.Kadrill mentions how Graydon Creed is running for President. He announced his run for the presidency in . He takes the two children web-slinging in order to offer them a different perspective, telling them that they shouldn't spend their time trying to find blame for the death of Earth's heroes but to remember their heroism and the sacrifices they made to save the world. Back at Gaunt's hideout, Scrier muses how the ongoing struggle between the Fortunado family and other crime organizations bust please their mutual employer. Gaunt points out that their boss is involved in more personal matters at the moment.The identity of Gaunt and Scrier's mystery employer is revealed in . As they continue to talk about their plans, they are unaware that they are being observed by the woman known as Chakra. At that moment, Peter Parker is walking home wondering how he can break the bad news to his wife, Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. However, when he returns home he discovers that Glory Grant called and beat him to the punch. Mary Jane tells Peter that they will find a way to manage.Mary Jane says that it is the nineties this, of course, is a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Mary Jane then reveals that she has decided on a name for their daughter, calling her May, after Peter's recently deceased Aunt. Hearing this makes Peter remember one of his Aunt May's speeches about Parkers having the gumption and it brings him to tears.At the time of this story, everyone believed that Aunt May had died in . This was actually an impostor as revealed in . May's words here are taken from a speech she gave to Peter in . Peter is convinced that no matter what life throws at them, he and Mary Jane will face it together. By this point, Chakra has returned to her allies in the Host and reports to Judas Traveller about Scrier's alliance with Gaunt. Traveller suspected this duplicity and figures there are dark days ahead for both himself and Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man returns Aleshia and Kadril to a nearby playground, having made his point to them. When Aleshia asks the wall-crawler how he keeps going, he thinks about his friend the Human Torch, and says that he does his best one day at a time, saying that his friends never leave him as long as he keeps them in his heart. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Aleshia * Kadril * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Clones * Cyborgs * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}